Conventional integrated optics customarily uses tapers for various purposes. Examples are an adiabatic mode size convertor, an edge coupler taper, and a bi-layer mode convertor taper. Such tapers are conventionally fabricated as linear tapers. Another conventional approach is to use single mode waveguides for waveguide bending, to avoid multimode mixing.
There is a need for improved optical waveguide taper components.